Example Character Harry Potter
Harry Potter is a wizard. He was Gryffindor and he is currently 31 Years old. He has 3 children called James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. He has a lot of special powers which are explained below. His family heritage dates back to 1000's of years ago back to Peverell Brothers. Harry Potter was practically the most famous wizard of all time, as he killed Lord Voldemort and he was the only Master of Death. The Potters were a wealthy family and they probably still are. Harry took part in a lot of battles and wars including the Second Wizarding War, the Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts. After the war, Harry became an Auror and married Ginny, with whom he had three children: James Sirius who he named after his father and godfather, Albus Severus, named after Snape and Dumbledore, and Lily Luna, named after his mother and good friend Luna Lovegood. Harry was also named the godfather of Ted Lupin. He became Head of the Auror Office in 2007, and occasionally travelled to Hogwarts to deliver Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures. When he got his new job, he aided in the care of his godson, Teddy Lupin, thus fulfilling his role that his own godfather, Sirius Black, never got to play. By 2017, Harry had married Ginny Weasley and had three children: two sons James Sirius, Albus Severus, and one daughter Lily Luna. In September of that year, Harry and Ginny took their three children to King's Cross Station to see James and Albus off to Hogwarts. There, they met Ron and Hermione, and their two children, Harry's niece Rose and nephew Hugo. Albus expressed a fear that he might be sorted into Slytherin house, Harry told his son he was named after two Hogwarts Headmaster's one being a Slytherin and the "bravest man he ever knew." Harry assured him that his parents would be proud of him regardless of where he was sorted, and told him that the Sorting Hat would take his preferences into consideration, which happened to himself when he was being sorted. It is rumoured that his middle son Albus Potter was sorted into Slytherin and Lily and James were sorted into Gryffindor. History Family The Potters were an old, very wealthy pure-blood family, and Harry inherited much of his wealth from his parents. The Potters descended from the Peverell family, an ancient wizarding line, through Ignotus Peverell, who passed the Cloak of Invisibility on to his descendants. The Gaunts, descendants of Salazar Slytherin, also descend from the Peverells, through Ignotus' brother Cadmus, who passed on the Resurrection Stone as a family heirloom in a signet ring which turned out to be one of the eight Hocruxes of Voldemort, making Harry and Tom Riddle very distant relatives. It is also probable that Harry was distantly related, on his father's side, to the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, and the Longbottoms, and almost all other pure-blood families, making him distantly related to various other wizards and witches, including Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and even his wife Ginny Weasley, though the degree of consanguinity is not known. Harry's maternal relatives were the Muggle Evans and Dursley families. Student Life First Year Harry Potter was further guided by destiny when he met his lifelong best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger while riding the Hogwarts Express. The Sorting Hat took a while to decide where to place Harry. It considered putting Harry into Slytherin, but changed its mind at Harry's insistence, as he had heard about the Dark Wizards who had been in the house. All three were Sorted into Gryffindor House on their first evening at school. While Harry immediately took to Ron, he did not immediately befriend Hermione, though he was nicer to her than Ron was. On Halloween, a Mountain Troll was let into the school. The students were sent back to their Common Rooms, but Harry realised that Hermione did not know about the Troll, since she was in the bathroom crying as Ron had made fun of her earlier in the day. Harry and Ron went to the girls bathroom and found the troll bearing down on Hermione. After Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron was able to knock the troll out with its own club. Hermione lied to the professors when they came to investigate to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble. From that point on, the three were best friends. Second Year Dobby's first attempt at stopping Harry from returning had failed, so he continued trying. When Harry and the Weasleys arrived at King's Cross Station, Dobby sealed the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters early and stopped Harry and Ron from passing through the wall to get on the Hogwarts Express. However, this did not stop Harry from returning to Hogwarts, he and Ron used the Weasleys' Flying Ford Anglia to follow the train to Hogwarts. They arrived later than they had hoped, but all in one piece; until Ron accidentally drove the flying car into the Whomping Willow and broke his wand. However, Harry's year at Hogwarts was not going to get any better. Throughout the year, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, humiliated Harry repeatedly by dragging Harry into the spotlight against Harry's will. During a duelling class led by Lockhart, Harry revealed himself to his fellow students and members of staff to be a Parselmouth, an uncommon skill that is normally associated with dark wizards. This brought on a great deal of trouble for Harry, since the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened, and it was the "Heir of Slytherin" who was deemed responsible. Once the chamber had been unsealed, there were various attacks on Muggle-born pupils, including Harry's best friend Hermione Granger. These attacks were believed to have been carried out by the heir, who many believed to be Harry, but Harry believed that Draco Malfoy was responsible. In order to prove their hypothesis, Hermione cooked up a Polyjuice Potion that Harry and Ron used to change to look like Crabbe and Goyle, so they could try to get information from Malfoy. They learned that Malfoy was not the heir and that he had no idea who the attacker was. Hermione, however, did not join the boys in this adventure as she had accidentally used a cat hair in her potion, causing her to spend weeks in the hospital wing. Third Year In the summer of 1993, Sirius Black—who had been wrongly imprisoned twelve years earlier for allegedly betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and killing twelve Muggles—escaped from Azkaban. This created a tense climate in the wizarding world, and many believed that killing Harry was the object of Black's escape. As such, he was treated leniently when, late in the summer, he inadvertently inflated his "Aunt" Marge, possibly with an Engorgement Charm. That evening he ran away from the Dursleys, and after an enlightening journey aboard the Knight Bus, he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was awaiting him. After spending two happy weeks at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry met up with his friends Ron and Hermione along with the entire Weasley family, who had just returned from a holiday in Egypt. That night, Harry overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing and learned of the Ministry's fears that Harry was the target of Sirius Black. Prior to their departure aboard the Hogwarts Express, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside and in no uncertain terms told Harry not to go looking for Black. Harry finds it necesary to point out that he isn't stupid enough to go looking for some one who wants to kill him. Finding only one open compartment, Harry and his friends shared their ride with a new professor, Remus Lupin. The train suddenly stopped well before it should have and was searched by Dementors looking for Black. Harry reacted poorly to the appearance of the dementors, passing out, and beginning a pattern that would last most of the year. While he fainted, a dementor began to suck out his positive emotions & possibly his soul if Lupin hadn't repelled it. The following day, Harry and his classmates began their new classes. Among the first was Divination, where Professor Sybill Trelawney told Harry he had the Grim in his tea leaves. Trelawney also made a frequent habit of predicitng very gruesome deaths for Harry, much to Harry's annoyance. On the other hand, Care of Magical Creatures in which, Hagrid, the new professor, taught them about hippogriffs. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy had not been listening when Hagrid lectured and was injured by the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Professor Lupin soon proved to be an excellent teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts, where he taught the students how to combat various dark creatures Fourth Year. In 1994, Harry, the Weasley family (except Mrs. Weasley), and Hermione attended the Quidditch World Cup. At Stoatshead Hill, Cedric Diggory and his father, Amos, joined them. Once at the camp grounds, they met Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr. and his house-elf Winky, and many other Hogwarts students and their families, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy. They were able to see the match between the Irish and Bulgarian national tea Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley family during the chaos of the Quidditch world cup camp. Fifth Year Witnessing Cedric Diggory's murder was very difficult for Harry, and it was not helpful that he was forced back to 4 Privet Drive on school holidays. To make things worse than they were already, in early August, Dolores Umbridge, then Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister for Magic, sent Dementors to attack Harry in the Muggle town of Little Whinging, in an attempt to neutralise him. He was forced to perform a Patronus Charm to save Dudley and himself. Subsequently, Harry was formally accused of performing under-age magic in the presence of a Muggle and was expelled, but thanks to Albus Dumbledore's intervention, it was changed to a Disciplinary hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot at the Ministry of Magic. In a further attempt to discredit Harry, the Ministry changed the time and location of the hearing at the last minute, but Harry was able to make just minutes late. He was threatened with expulsion from Hogwarts, but was exonerated with help from Dumbledore, who had witnesses and legal loopholes to help him. In retaliation against Dumbledore, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge appointed Umbridge as the new Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher so she could spy on the school. She was later appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor, empowered to arbitrarily change and impose school rules whenever she chose. More over, every time Harry spoke out of turn, or even mentioned Voldemort, Umbridge threw him into detention, forcing him to write with her quill, that scribed a message "I must not tell lies" onto the back of his hand. However, she presumed the message failed to sink in, as Harry spread the word through The Quibbler about the previous year's events, thus banning him from any more Hogsmeade visits. Sixth Year In the wake of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in June, Harry was sent home to 4 Privet Drive for the summer holidays. There, he obsessed over his godfather's death, hardly leaving his room and refusing meals. As the battle had taken place in the famed "Hall of Prophecy," many in the wizarding community including the Daily Prophet began to speculate about the relationship between Harry and that place, leading to, accidentally correct, reports calling Harry "the Chosen One." Early in his summer, Dumbledore requested that Harry join him in some unknown adventure and arrived to pick Harry up on a Friday, late in the evening. However, they could not depart immediately, because there was a piece of business to attend to, Sirius's will. Much to his chagrin, Harry inherited his godfather Sirius Black's estate, including Grimmauld Place and the Black's melancholic and half-crazed house elf, Kreacher. They soon were off, and Dumbledore apparated Harry to the village of Budleigh Babberton, where Harry was introduced to Horace Slughorn. In their time together, Harry and Slughorn discussed some of the professor's old students and the improved security at Hogwarts. When Harry and Dumbledore made to leave, Slughorn agreed to return to the school if he got a raise and a larger office. Following their visit, Dumbledore dropped Harry off at the Burrow, where Harry spent the rest of the summer, but not before informing Harry that he was to be given special lessons by Dumbledore himself. Before the end of the summer, Harry received a surprise when he was made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The Battle of Hogwarts A vision from Voldemort helped Harry realise that the third Horcrux, whilst unbeknown to him at the time, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, remained at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione set out on their final mission to return to the school and obtain the diadem, inadvertently tripping the Caterwauling Charm upon apparating to Hogsmeade and thereby alerting the waiting Death Eaters to their presence. Due to the trio being under the Invisibility cloak, however, the Death Eaters resorted to unleashing Dementors into the streets to try to force the intruders out of hiding. Having no choice, Harry conjured his Patronus to protect himself and his friends, automatically giving away their position and confirming their identities (the Death Eaters having been pre-warned that Harry Potter's patronus took the form of a stag). As Death Eaters began to close in on the still invisible trio, Aberforth Dumbledore emerged from the Hog's Head, hurriedly telling the three to enter his pub. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione did so, Aberforth remained outside, proclaiming to the Death Eaters that it was he who tripped the alarm (by letting his cat out) and conjured the Patronus to ward off the Dementor threat; mockingly contradicting a Death Eater, saying that what he had seen was a goat Patronus rather than a stag. The incensed Death Eaters believed this and retreated. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Love': Harry's greatest power of all was his ability to love. In spite of being raised by a family that treated him with anything but affection, Harry remarkably turned out capable of very strong love. His love for his friends caused him to feel no concern for his own well being or happiness when they were at risk, and put himself in danger many times to protect them. Harry's ability to love also protected and helped him on several occasions, such as when he defeated Quirrell by causing his skin to burn, produced a Patronus that could drive numerous Dementors away, repelled Voldemort himself when he possessed him, and allowed him to close the connection between him and Voldemort when he was unable to perform Occlumency. His love was strongest when directed at Ginny Weasley, who was the driving force that kept him going until Voldemort was defeated. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Harry was extremely adept in the Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of jinxes and spells, such as the Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Impediment Jinx and Reductor Curse. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. Harry also achieved an Outstanding Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., something that not even Hermione achieved, a testament of his extraordinary talent in defensive magic. Indeed, Harry was so good at D.A.D.A. that when the Ministry of Magic prevented the subject from being taught effectively in 1995, Harry set up his own D.A.D.A. club and successfully taught the members to defend themselves well against the Dark Arts (so well indeed that some of them were later able to put up a good fight in the Department of Mysteries). Harry had also developed a high level of resistance to the Imperius Curse, demonstrated when it was first cast upon him by Barty Crouch Jr. (disguised as Alastor Moody) during a Defence Against the Dark Arts class in his fourth year. Crouch cursed Harry with it four times in a row, until he could throw it off entirely. At the end of the school year, Voldemort himself cast the Imperius Curse on Harry, which he was able to resist, much to the astonishment of the Death Eaters who were present. Harry's natural aptitude for resisting the Imperius Curse, and ability to resist it when cast by the most powerful Dark Wizard in history, demonstrates an indescribable strength of will and character. Personality Harry Potter is an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possesses tremendous strength of character. He willingly went to what he truly believed to be his death at the hands of Lord Voldemort because he believed that this was the only way to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry was also marked by what Hermione Granger once deemed a "saving-people thing" — he would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Notably, this was taken advantage of by Voldemort in 1996, when he lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries by making him believe that his godfather was in danger. Harry was also very strong-willed, unafraid to stand up for himself and able to resist the Imperius Curse at a young age. Dumbledore once made parallels between Harry's traits and qualities that Salazar Slytherin looked for in his own hand-picked students, but noted that Harry's choice not to draw on those qualities really defined who he was rather than the simple fact that he had them. Sources Harry Potter- Harry Potter Wikia Category:Characters